


Sister - An Undertale AU

by NukeBait



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s), Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeBait/pseuds/NukeBait
Kudos: 3





	Sister - An Undertale AU

A/N: Okay so first things first. This is my first actual work. As in, I am going to start this damn story and see it through until the end. Ideally.

Okay, I want you to picture Undertale. Great game, yeah? Now imagine it with *one* more character. Oh wait, you don't have to. That's what this story is. Tbh, there's too much hypothetical testosterone in the Skele-family, so I made a small adjustment. I hope you'll like her and her story.

## OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER COMING SOON!


End file.
